Little Something
by Egyptian Samurai
Summary: Hatsune Angelbeat, a sound mage who's now with Fairy Tail, tells her friend, Lucy, that she finally found a rather simple, but interesting way to confess her feelings for her crush, Gray Fullbuster. And she's got 3 days to do it before a certain day comes around. What could possibly go wrong? Well absolutely nothing unless you bring Natsu into the picture of course.


_**A Little Something...**_

_**Author's**__** Note:**_** Hey guys, it's Egyptian Samurai here. It's been a long time since I've last posted another story, so here it is. AND I've decided to post this on the day of the 1st anniversary of my very first fanfiction story that I've ever written and posted online, which is called "Gray's Sexy and he knows it!" For those of you Fairy Tail fans who haven't read it before can go ahead and do so if they like. Just go profile page and scroll all the way down to the bottom until you find it, and I hope you'll enjoy it.**** And yes, I realize that some of you who**** have read my profile know that I'm usually a fan of 'GraLu' (Gray x Lucy), but hey, this was actually an interesting and really fun one-shot story to write. Plus, this is a request for Shiranai Atsune, so it will be a story of the fan-made pairing 'Gratsune' (Gray Fullbuster x Hatsune Angelbeat) with a slight mention of 'NaLu' (Natsu x Lucy) if you squint. **Alright then, as always, I do** NOT own the hit anime/manga series "Fairy Tail" nor the 'OC' Hatsune Angelbeat! The anime/manga belongs to Hiro Mashima (?), and the 'OC' I'm using belongs to Shiranai Atsune. I repeat, all of this belongs to their original owners! And this has been made for entertainment purposes only! And this will be rate T just to be safe, and some of the characters might be a little 'OOC'. Other than that, I hope that y'all enjoy this one-shot story, and here we go... =D**

**And Shiranai Atsune, I apologize in advance if some of the characters, I think especially Hatsune A. (your OC), is a little 'OOC', but in all fairness, I did the best I could to make this story work, so I hope that you still like it. But other than that, enjoy the story. ;-)**

_**Summary:**_** Hatsune Angelbeat,**** a sound mage who's now with Fairy Tail, tells her friend, Lucy, that she finally found a rather simple, but interesting way to confess her feelings for her crush, Gray Fullbuster. And she's got 3 days to do it before a certain day comes around. What could possibly go wrong? Well absolutely nothing unless you bring Natsu into the picture of course. **

As she made her way over to her writing desk, a young girl between seventeen and eighteen years of age sighed to herself in content while she took a moment to stare out into the dark wintery world outside her window. She had a pair of doll-like chocolate-brown eyes, milky skin tone, and waist-length golden hair that was pulled back into a loose, messy braid. And as for clothing, she was dressed in a black cherry-red long-sleeved sweatshirt, a pair of dark blue sweatpants with a matching pair of sneakers, and had a deep olive-green headband to keep her bangs out of her eyes. The girl sighed once again as she thought to herself, 'It's so beautiful out there... I hope that Natsu didn't miss the train to Hargeon. That wouldn't be good if he did, then he would have no choice but to walk all the way over there in the snow. But then again, he's always had a serious case of motion sickness. Either way, I seriously hope he's okay, and that he gets home soon. Even though it is nice to have a day off to yourself every once in a while, but right now... I really miss him...'

Ever since day one at the guild, the girl had not only come a really long way in terms of pursuing her life-long goals and dreams, but she also became close with almost every member in Fairy Tail that she had considered them to be her family. Plus, she also managed to improve on her magic abilities and combat skills over time as well as her talent for writing novels and poetry. And the best part was that she had been Natsu Dragneel's girlfriend for over five months, and that she became really good friends with a girl named Hatsune Angelbeat.

"Alright then, it's time to get writing." The girl muttered to herself proudly as she then took a seat at her writing desk, and began to sort through some piles of paper, books, and photographs before picking up on where she left off on her latest story. But before she had the chance to even start brainstorming for some ideas for her novel, she was suddenly brought back into reality with the sound of her apartment door opening and slamming shut. She also felt a huge blast of cool, crisp wind blow through her hair and some tiny crystal-like snowflakes brush lightly across her face. As she then rose from her seat, the girl felt her eyes widen and her jaw fall open in shock as she stood there, staring back at the person she least expected to see standing right at the door way to her apartment, soaking wet. The figure appeared to be around fifteen or sixteen years old, and she had waist-length bright fiery orange hair that was pulled back into a really high ponytail braid and bangs that framed the right side of her face, a pair of emerald-green eyes, pale skin tone. She also had a tall was clothed in a dark silver zip-up hoodie, a snow-coloured tube-top, a pair of white baggy pants that are lined with black as well as a pair black leather shoes.

"Hatsune! What are you doing here? I thought that you were at the guild or something." The golden-haired girl asked in concern as she approached the other girl in the doorway and led her to a comfy leather couch near the fireplace.

"I was..." Hatsune began before she paused for a moment and stared at the roaring amber-coloured flames that glowed brightly in the fireplace. She stretched her hands out towards the flames and felt its heat absorb throughout her entire body. Soon enough she felt herself grew too warm that she slowly inched away from the fire and hopped onto the couch.

'It's too hot in here. I hate it when it's too hot, but I also hate it when I get soaked when I'm not in the mood for it.' Hatsune complained mentally as she shivered slightly from her damp clothes.

"What happened back there? Are you okay? Did Gray say or do something to hurt you?" Hatsune heard her friend's voice call out from behind her as she turned around to see her with a tray of a large platter of cookies and two mugs of steaming hot chocolate in one hand while she held a large dark green woollen blanket in the other arm.

"Not exactly, Lucy. It's kind of complicated..." Hatsune mumbled in reply in her usual monotone voice as she brushed some locks of her hair out of her eyes, and tucked them behind her ear.

As she continued to stare into the flames, Hatsune slowly nibbled on a cookie from the platter that was provided and occasionally took a few quick sips from her mug of hot chocolate. Lucy offered to share the woollen blanket with her, but Hatsune politely declined. The golden-haired girl only looked at her friend with concern written on her face as she patiently waited for her to finish collecting her thoughts together.

Soon after a while of silence Lucy spoke up, "Hatsu, are you willing to tell me what happened? If so, are you ready?"

The orange-haired fifteen-year-old only stared at her with a blank expression on her face, as if to say, "Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Of course I do. Because whatever it is you need help with, I'll do the best I can to help you get through whatever it is you're going through. So now for the time-being, you can tell me, and remember, you don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. And I'll listen to whatever it is you have to say, and don't worry, I won't share it with anyone, okay?" Lucy gave her a kind, reassuring smile.

Hatsune only sighed as she gave Lucy a tiny smile of thanks as she said, "Thanks Lucy." She paused before she continued, "Here's what happened...

**_*Flashback*_**

_'Three days... Only three days left until he turns 19.' Hatsune thought to herself as she made her way through the doorways of the famous Fairy Tail guild in a casual manner._

_"Hey Hatsu! Come over here for a minute!" a friendly voice called from nowhere. She then turned to one side to see a girl with short blue hair, deep forest green eyes, and milky skin tone, call her over to one area of the guild._

_"Hey Levy! I'll be right there with ya, okay?!" Hatsune called out in reply._

_After an hour or so of talking about their favourite novels and whatnot, Levy asked, "So you told me that you wanted to read something to me and get my opinion on it. Did you want to do it right now or no?"_

_"Sure..." That one word was the orange-haired girl's reply as she then placed a hand in the pocket of her dark silver hoodie and fished out a folded up piece of parchment paper. "Okay then here it goes..."_

_As Hatsune began to read whatever it was out loud, Levy leaned forward in her seat with interest. Soon they were both so infatuated by the sound of Hatsune's narrative voice that they began to tune out the rest of the world around them. In fact, Hatsune was so lost within reading the hand-written words on the page that neither she nor Levy heard Gajeel call out, "Hey Gray, heads up!"_

_Not very far, Gray was wandering around the guild aimlessly lost in thought, but then he was brought back to reality when he heard Gajeel's warning. He turned around to see a huge water-balloon heading his way, and then he jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. Hatsune, however... wasn't so lucky. She barely glanced up from the piece of paper she was reading from only to get hit the face with the huge water-balloon and to find her clothes all soaking wet from all the icy-cold water that was trapped inside. AND the balloon hit her with so much force that it caused her to slip out of her seat and fall to the ground in a puddle of freezing water that contained large chunks of ice as well._

_It wasn't long before she rose up onto her feet, Hatsune nearly slipped again only to find herself trapped in the embrace of no one other than Gray Fullbuster himself. Everyone else in the guild stared at the scene with wide eyes, but then all eyes fell onto a certain pink-haired dragon slayer when they heard him laugh nervously and squeak in a scared tone of voice, "Uh... Oops. Sorry? Heheheh..."_

_Then, every blood cell in Hatsune's body decided to migrate to her face all at once as she then pushed Gray away from herself and charge at Natsu, shouting, "Why I oughta! Let me at'em! Let me at'em! Let me at'em!"_

_But when she tried to run at Natsu, she only felt Gray's arms around her torso, which restrained her from doing so as she heard him yell out, "Calm down, Hatsu! Flame Brain's only trying to bait you!"_

_"What's going on here?!" a strong female voice called out of nowhere. Then everyone's gaze landed on a young woman in her late-teens to early twenties with blood-red hair, glaring at them in disapproval of their behaviour. She had her arms crossed over her chest with a scowl, and her dark-coloured eyes with filled with irritation._

_"Hey don't look at me, it wasn't my fault that the stupid water-balloon hit Hatsu when I was actually aiming for Gray!" Natsu shouted in denial._

_"You started it, smart one!" Hatsune remarked scornfully._

_"THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF THE BOTH OF YOU! This ridiculous amount of your childish behaviour will not be tolerated here in my presence! If I catch either one of you causing anymore disturbances, then there will be consequences... Do I make myself clear, or do I need to go on?" Erza scolded them._

_"Yes ma'am!" Natsu and Hatsune fearfully shouted together at the same time._

_"Good." Erza sighed heavily before turning on her heel and returning back to whatever she was doing before all the tension erupted like a raging volcano. Soon afterwards, everyone was back to whatever it was they were doing previously, and then Hatsune finally found the strength to pull herself from Gray's grasp and bolted out the doors of the guild and into the wintery dark of night._

_"HATSUNE! WAIT UP!"_

_Hatsune heard Gray's voice call out after her before she resisted the urge to stop in the middle of the pathway of wherever she was heading. She found herself sprinting down a familiar street that would lead her to Lucy's apartment down on Strawberry Street, and then decided to follow it as quickly and as quietly as possible._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

"Well now as you can see, Flame Brain came back from his mission over in Hargeon early, and what is the first thing does he do the moment he walks through the door? He decides to humiliate me in front of the entire guild by throwing a freaking water-balloon at my face! No offence to you or anything Lucy, but next time Natsu does that again, I'M NOT GOING TO REGRET MURDERING HIM!" Hatsune shouted before collapsing onto the couch in exhaustion.

"So did Natsu even bother apologizing to you for what he did?" Lucy asked as she began to take everything her friend just told her into her mind.

"No. That's why I'm really mad at him right now. Plus, he said that he was actually aiming to hit Gray, but then he got me instead..." the orange-haired girl grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, I'm sorry that he did that to you Hatsu. I know that he's an idiot, but I never knew that I would take things that far sometimes. I should've been there to stop him." Lucy casted her gaze downwards in guilt.

"Hey it's not your fault that it happened. But now he'd better watch his back, or else he'll never know what got him." After a few more moments of awkward silence, Hatsune asked, "Can I stay here just for tonight? I don't think that I would be able to get back to my house at this hour, especially since it just snowed in."

Lucy beamed. "Sure, no need to worry. You can stay here for as long as you need to. Now why don't you go and have a nice, warm shower and get changed? I have another pair of clothes you can borrow."

"Really? Thanks." The two girls quickly embraced each other before Hatsune got up and made her way into the bathroom for a shower while Lucy got ready for bed and picked out a pair of night-clothes for her friend. Then soon enough, both of the girls were ready for bed, and Lucy let Hatsune have the bed while she took the couch and quickly fell asleep. Hatsune smiled at the golden-haired girl fast asleep on the couch and quickly mouthed a "Thank you" before crawling underneath the covers and letting the need for sleep take over her mind for the rest of the night.

*Three Days Later*

"Hey! Hatsune, wait up!" a deep, husky voice called out from behind the orange-haired girl as she spun around only to see someone familiar sprinting towards her as fast as they could. Hatsune felt her face turn to a deep shade of red and her heart-rate increase in a matter of seconds as she watched the figure inch closer and closer to her until she found him standing just a few feet away from her.

"Uh, hi Gray... How's it going? Are you having a great birthday so far?" she asked nervously as she felt her face grow hot and quickly hid her hands behind her back.

"Yeah, it's going good. It feels kinda scary to know that the older you get, the faster time seems to fly, huh?" Gray scratched the back of his head with a hand. Then he noticed something that seemed a bit... off. "Hatsu, what are you hiding behind your back?"

'Oh crap! I'm doomed.' Hatsune felt her eyes widen in surprise as replied as steadily as she could, "Umm, nothing... Why?"

Gray only stared back at her with a suspicious look in his dark navy blue eyes. "Are you hiding something from me? 'Cause you've been acting like this from the last few days... Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Just great. Well, I just remembered that I need to be somewhere, heheheh... Okay then, bye-bye now!" Hatsune shouted as she then turned around and dashed out of sight as fast as she could.

"HEY! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" Gray yelled back in pure frustration as he began to chase after her.

Hatsune ran on and on, and each time she barely glanced back over her shoulder she nearly shrieked on the fact that Gray was gaining in on her and that she was already running out of breath. She nearly slipped several times due to the thick blanket of the pure white, fluffy snow that concealed all the icy patches that were layered overtop of the pathways throughout the town of Magnolia. And she didn't seem to have any trouble sprinting through the cold, wintery weather since she wasn't wearing a big, heavy parka over top of her usual attire. However, the tiny fresh snowflakes that were falling from the greyish white cloudy sky and were getting in her eyes, she did have a bit of trouble seeing where she was going, but she didn't care at this particular time. Her legs and lungs screamed in protest for her to stop, or at least slow down to a walking pace, but she didn't care about that either. And she didn't stop running until she saw the doors of the Fairy Tail guild come into view. Hatsune then burst through the doors and quickly shut them behind her before Gray had the chance to catch up to her.

"Great work, Hatsu. Now get to your hiding spot and keep quiet until I give the signal." Erza whispered in a low voice as she gave her a thumbs up from her hiding place.

Hatsune only nodded in reply as she then ducked out of sight from the front doors of the guild behind one of the pillars that held the ceiling of the building up as quickly and as quietly as she possibly could. And it wasn't long until the doors burst open and a fuming Gray stepped in through the doorway of the dark room.

He quickly glanced all around the room in confusion. "Where is everybody? Did something happen?"

And before he had the chance to say or do anything else, the lights were suddenly switched on and everyone in the guild jumped out of their hiding places, shouting, "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GRAY!"

Gray then jumped in surprise, but then a huge, toothy grin spread across his face as he laughed in reply, "WHOA! Thanks guys. You guys didn't have to do all of this for me. No really, you shouldn't have. But I really appreciate all the time and effort you put all into this."

"Yeah, we know, but we wanted to. After all, that's what we're for, right?" Lucy and the rest of the guild smiled back at him and nodded in agreement.

"Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Natsu shouted while he threw his fist into the air.

Everyone else, including Hatsune, threw their clenched up fists into the air and cheered in union. And with that, without further doubt, the festive celebrations for Gray's nineteenth birthday began. There was loud music playing, some people were great games such as "Bobbing For Ice-Coated Apples", "Spin the Bottle", "Dunk Natsu in the Tank", etc... And there was also lots of great food and treats that were served as snacks throughout the day while the cake and ice cream were served for dessert after supper later on that evening. But the best part, at least in Gray's opinion, was when it was time for him to open presents. He received fantastic gifts from everyone who was part of the entire guild, and some of which were the following:

He got a book series called "The Hunger Games Trilogy" from Gajeel and Levy, a handmade sword and shield made of sheer ice from Jellal and Erza, and a movie franchise known as "Indiana Jones" from Romeo and his friend, Wendy. He also got a new Wii as well as a video game known as "Super Smash Bros. Brawl" from Natsu, another new book series called "The Maze Runner" from Lucy, and many other incredible presents from the rest of Fairy Tail. By the time Gray nearly finished unwrapping all the birthday gifts he got, Levy suddenly realized something.

"Hatsune, did you already hand over your gift to Gray?" she asked the orange-haired girl. Hatsune only shook her head in reply as she stood up and said, "No, I haven't given it to him yet. But I'll give it to you right now before I forget." She then approached Gray as she handed out a small box with a card attached to it, which he accepted generously. The ice mage carefully opened up the box to find all kinds of his favourite chocolates inside, and when he opened the card, he saw 10,000 Jewel as well as a bunch of neatly hand-written lines that composed of a paragraph of some kind. Hatsune then sat down next to Gray as she then began to read the card out loud for the entire guild to hear.

_"Here's a little something that I want to share with you..._

_You fill my heart with love,_

_So much that it leaves me smiling._

_My love for you is way beyond the clouds above_

_That I can't put into words on how much love you bring..._

_We made it through the good and bad times..._

_Not alone, but together as one._

_And I know that none of this rhymes,_

_But we've come so far and we've won._

_And even though this passage is nothing new,_

_I've wanted to say this to you..._

_And this is something true and will forever stay._

_I love you, and Happy Birthday Gray..."_

For a moment, there was nothing with the exception of silence, but then it was shattered by the sound of everyone cheering and shouting at the top of their lungs. Gray then smiled at Hatsune as they embraced each other. Hatsune then finally gathered just enough courage to do what she wanted for the longest time: to finally kiss Gray. She then leaned in as she captured Gray's icy cold lips with hers. After a moment of hesitation, Gray finally gave in and began to kiss Hatsune back with just as much feeling, if not, more. When they finally broke away for the need to breathe in some air, the cheering and shouting grew louder and rowdier.

"Does that mean that we're together now? You know, as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" Gray asked.

"I'll make that as a yes..." Hatsune replied with a small smile crossing her lips.

Before he had the chance to pull Hatsune back in for another kiss, Gray froze and glanced up to see Natsu still sitting on top of the board just above the water tank, laughing his head off.

"Gray and Hatsu, sitting in a tree!

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

First comes love, then comes marriage!

Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!

And by the way Talking Underpants, I hate to break it to you, but you are the WORST kisser I've ever seen! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP, FLAME BRAIN!" Gray bellowed in fury.

Hatsune then found two empty wooden mugs on one of the tables when an idea popped into her mind. She then turned to Gray with an evil smirk on her face. "Are ya thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Oh yeah Hatsu, I'm way ahead of ya. This is the best day ever!" He replied as they grabbed the mugs and tossed them at the lever that activated the board for the water tank. And when the mugs came into contact with the lever, Lucy then laughed her head off as she watched Natsu fall into the water tank as he yelped in surprise.

"Hahahahaha! You should've seen your face! It was priceless!" the golden-haired girl laughed again as she saw a fuming Natsu climb out of the water tank all soaking wet.

"HA! That's what you get for doing that to my girlfriend the other day!" Gray shouted as he and Hatsune joined Lucy in laughing at the pink-haired dragon slayer.

Natsu then yelled out, "Oh yeah?! I'm going to get you back for that one of these days if it's the last thing I do!"

Lucy suddenly felt a gasp caught in her throat before she screamed out, "GRAY! Where the hell are your clothes?!"

Hatsune felt herself freeze in place as she masked her blushing face with her hands as she watched Gray glance downwards only to find himself in his dark blue and jet black boxers. "GAH! OH CRAP! NO, NOT AGAIN!"

Then the entire guild burst out laughing as they continued to enjoy all the great planned-out festivities while they could before the entire day was completely over.

**_Author's Note:_ Okay then, well this turned out a lot better than I thought. I hope that you guys have enjoyed it, and that wasn't too cheesy in a bad way. But y'all know what I mean, right? So anyways, thanks for reading my fanfic, and remember to R'R. Oh, and NO rude comments please, or else I will send an angry Fairy Tail guild after you. But other than that, stay tuned until next time. Bye! ;-D**


End file.
